Dear Stupid Journal
by KendelldeeLovesManga
Summary: This is Vendetta's diary! YAY FOR HACKING INTO VENDETTA'S PRIVATE BUISINESS! xD
1. Chapter 1

Dear Stupid Journal,

Today was the best day ever! Well, at first it wasn't great at all, but my day ended wonderfully! But, I must start from the beginning of my day.

Well, since it was a stupid weekend, I was watching TV, and peacefully eating a bowl of clams. Well, I WAS eating peacefully until that stupid blue girl barged into my house. She sat down and changed the stupid channel…she was watching some anime show, I think. Well, anyway, I took the remote from her hand and told her to leave my presence, of course. She just giggled and said, "Okay! I'll leave you some presents!" Gosh, she is dumb. I threw a clam at her, but she ate it! And it had already been on the floor for about a half hour! Ugh.

I was about to kick her out of my house myself, but an evil idea was forming in my brain. I sent for my hamster to take Charlotte and lock her in the spare room…the one where I keep about ten of my fiends…some of the biggest, monstrous fiends I own. I've never used them before against her because…well, let's just say they'll eat ANYTHING…or anyone. Including myself, which is a huge problem. So, when my hamster locked the girl in the room, I felt proud of myself. Charlotte was finally dead. That is, that's what I thought.

About an hour later, I heard a faint "Tee-hee!" from the locked spare room. I cautiously opened the door…and there she was! The stupid blue girl! And ALONE. How was this possible, I will never know. They most likely ate each other, stupid fiends. So, I was so angry that I threw a punch at her face. It hit her, and I could see the blood streaming down her face. I must have an iron fist; I didn't know I could punch THAT hard. I narrowed my eyes and smiled as I saw the little girl's eyes sparkle with tears. She cried silently as her sad eyes met my satisfied ones. She sniffed a few times and asked, "Did you MEAN to do that?" I nodded. Charlotte ran out of the room. She even ran out of my house. I was content.

But, I have one problem. What is this feeling that is gnawing at my heart? Is it guilt? NO. That's impossible! But…whenever I flashback to that scene, I can't smile, and I can almost feel the pain that Charlotte is feeling…inside. No. I'm probably just tired. Yawn. Good night, stupid journal.

-Vendetta


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Stupid Journal,

Well, today was normal…I guess. Except for the fact Charlotte didn't come to school. That same annoying feeling came back today when I saw the empty desk. I don't know why, it—it just came back. I would've hissed at myself, but I don't want anyone to stare…if they dared to. Listen up, I might be evil, but I still have emotions. Not the good ones…like happiness and excitement…but bad ones…like hate and fear. Unfortunately, embarrassment is on my list of emotions I feel. I didn't even KNOW that I felt embarrassment…I mean, what was there about me to be embarrassed about? I learned I felt it the hard way, when Charlotte's stupid grandmother barged into my classroom. She had brought a sweater for me with her! AND IT WAS PINK! PINK I SAY! Even though no one laughed, I could feel their stares burning into the back of my head. And I didn't like it. I blame Charlotte's grandmother for Charlotte's stupidity. I'll destroy both of them.

It was a little…weird…not hearing a familiar immature voice calling her name, or an occasional "tee-hee" for a whole day. For one golden day, I didn't go home planning a 'special surprise' for a certain blue girl. It felt kind of…nice actually. I didn't have to make another failure. And, yes. I just called my fiends 'failures'. But yet, I make them. Why? Because it's what I have to do. I can't be evil if I can't make fiends. It would be uncalled for, if I just STOPPED making fiends. It would be just plain uncalled for if a girl named 'Vendetta' WASN'T evil. I mean, look it up! I just found out what it meant yesterday. And I'm proud of it. Charlotte probably wouldn't know what it meant, anyway. She thinks my name is French. Ugh…that bow wearing freak.

Speaking of her, I wonder where she was today? Was she ill? Did she get hurt? Did she DIE? One thing I don't want her to do is die. I'm sorry if I'm acting a bit crazy. It's just that I want to kill her BY MYSELF. It's what I've been trying to do for quite awhile. It would just be awkward and humiliating if I didn't kill Charlotte by myself. Some people might stop fearing me…or worse. The whole town might gang up against me. Yeah, maybe if I send an army of fiends out against the town, it might work. But, if my own fiends can't even kill a mindless girl, how well could they do against an entire town?

-Vendetta


End file.
